House of Mouse and Bunny Club House
The '''House of Mouse and Bunny Club House '''is filled with Disney and Non-Disney characters. It is located on Earth. All heroes are welcome here. Hero guests *Optimus Primal and the Maximals *Lion-O *He-Man *She-Ra *The Sorceress of Greyskull *Man-At-Arms (Masters of the Universe) *Orko (Masters of the Universe) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Quicksilver (Silverhawks) *Mako (Tigersharks) *BraveStarr *Voltron *Robocop *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh (Character) *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Eeyore *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Beast (Disney) *Quasimodo *Captain Phoebus *Aladdin (Disney) *Simba (The Lion King) *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Prince Phillip *Hercules (Disney) *Prince Eric *Woody the Cowboy *Buzz Lightyear *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Prince Derek *Thomas O'Malley *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *John Smith (Disney) *Li Shang *Tarzan (Disney) *Stanley the Troll *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Cornelius *Peter Pan (Character) *Jack Skellington *Taran *Mowgli *Milo James Thatch *Pinocchio (Disney) *Jiminy Cricket *Robin Hood (Disney) *Bernard and Miss Bicanca *The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey *Osmosis Jones (Character) *Superman (DC) *Batman (DC) *Wonder Woman (DC) *Flash (DC) *Aquaman (DC) *Cyborg (DC) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Green Arrow *Red Tornado (DC) *Captain Marvel (DC) *Aztek *Zatanna *Plastic Man (DC) *Blue Beetle (DC) *The A.T.O.M. (DC) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Character) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dumbo (Disney) *Bambi (Character) *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Alex the Lion *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Vitaly the Tiger *Nick Fury *Agent Maria Hill *Agent Phil Coulson *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor, God of Thunder *The Incredible Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow (Marvel) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Quicksilver (Marvel) *Scarlet Witch *Vision (Marvel) *War Machine (Marvel) *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Wasp (Marvel) *Hank Pym *Bucky Barnes *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Spider-Man *Dr. Strange *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Wonder Man (Simon Willaims) *Star Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Fantastic Four *Powerman (Luke Cage) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Jewel (Jessica Jones) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Elektra (Marvel) *Nova (Marvel) *White Tiger (Marvel) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Professor X *Cyclops (Marvel) *Jean Grey *Beast (Marvel) *Angel (Marvel) *Iceman (Marvel) *Havok *Polaris *Wolverine (Marvel) *Nightcrawler *Banshee (Marvel) *Thunderbird/Warpath *Sunfire (Marvel) *Colossus *Storm (Marvel) *Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) *Gambit *Rogue (Marvel) *Jubilee *Sunspot (Marvel) *Psylocke *Emma Frost *Cannonball (Marvel) *Forge (Marvel) *Bishop (Marvel) *Cable (Marvel) *Deadpool *Ryu Hoshi *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Rocket Knight Sparkster *Zorro *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck (Character) *The Biker Mice From Mars *SuperTed *Ghostbusters *Conan the Barbarian *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Questar, Leader of the Dino-Riders (Valorians) *The BFG (Big Friendly Giant) *Jonny Quest *Archer (Small Soldiers) *Garfield the Cat *Odie the Dog *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo *Master Splinter *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Top Cat and his Gang *Officer Dibble *Peter Potamus and So-so *Squiddy Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop A Long *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet and Clank *Horus, God of the Wind *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Silver Surfer *Howard the Duck *Blade (Marvel) *Lucas Nickle *Shrek *Turbo *Maui *Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Captain Underpants *Wall-E (Character) *Captain Planet *Ulysses (Ulysses 31) *Widget the World Watcher *Ladybug and Cat Noir *Street Sharks *Extreme Dinosaurs *Allo, Leader of the Dinosaucers *The Swat Kats *Paul Atreides *King Abel of the Deadworld *Teddy Ruxpin *Grubby *Newton Gimmick *Odin, God of Asgard *Heimdall, Guardian of Asgard and God of Sentinelism *Zeus, King of Greek Gods and Father of Hercules *Hera, Queen of Greek Gods and Mother of Hercules *Poseidon, God of the Sea *Ra, God of the Egyptian Gods *Hermes, God of Speed *Osiris, God of Kings *Anubis, God of the Dead *Percy Jackson *Sobek, God of the Nile *Ahura Mazda, God of Light *Apollo, God of Poets *Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt *Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun *Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon *Susanoo, God of Storms *Sun Wukong, the Godly Monkey King *Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths *The Dagda, God of Magic *Bastet, Goddess of Cats *Athena, Goddess of Wisdom *Thoth, God of Wisdom *Nephthys, Goddess of Protection *Hathor, Goddess of Love *Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty *The Hindu God Trinity of Brahman, Vishnu, and Shiva *Cernunnos, God of the Forest *Artio, Goddess of Bears *Anhur, God of Warriors *Ptah, God of Creation *Pele, Goddess of Volcanoes *Kāne, God of Hawaiian Creation *Kanaloa, God of the Hawaiian Sea *Lono, God of Hawaiian Harvest *Ku, God of Hawaiian Warriors *Leir, God of the Celtic Poets *Pan, God of Shepherds *Demeter, Goddess of Plants *Dionysus, God of Wine *Quetzalcoatl, God of the Air *Huitzilopochtli, God of the Aztec Sun *Bes, The Dwarf-Sized God *Balder, God of Bravery *Frey, God of the Norse Harvest *Freya, Goddess of the Norse Love *Hodiak, God of the Inuit Gods *Inti, God of the Inca Sun *Itzamna, God of the Mayan Gods *Anu, God of the Mesopotamian Gods *Tammuz, God of Springtime *Forseti, God of Justice *Khepri, The Beetle-God *Ganesha, The Elephant-Headed God *Baiame, God of the Aboriginal Creation *Altjira, God of the Dreamtime *Gnowee, Goddess of the Aboriginal Sun *Janus, The Two-Faced God *Khnum, God of the Potter's Wheel *Sedna, Goddess of the Inuit Ocean *Gitche Manitou, God of the Native American Gods *Haokah, God of Native American Thunder *Tyr, God of Norse Wars *Poliahu, Goddess of Hawaii's Snow and Ice *Mithra, God of Matadors *Ukko, God of the Finnish Gods *Bathala, God of the Filipino Gods *Zao Shen, The Kitchen God *Lei Gong, God of the Chinese Lightning *Yu Huang, God of the Chinese Gods *Ne Zha, The Childlike God *Nu Wa, Snake-Tailed Goddess of Nature *Fujin, God of the Japanese Wind *Raijin, God of the Japanese Thunder *Hwanin, God of the Korean Gods *Hebe, Cup-Holding Goddess *Nike, Goddess of Victory *Persephone, Goddess of Greek Springtime, Wife of Hades, and Daughter of Demeter *Tengri, God of the Mongolian Gods *Isis, Goddess of Egyptian Magic and Osiris's Wife *Serqet, Goddess of Medicine *Asclepius, God of Healing *Buluku, God of the African Gods *Ghekre, God of Gorillas *Shango, God of African Thunder and Lightning *Agni, God of Fire *Indra, God of the Hindu Thunder *Lakshmi, Goddess of Wealth *Hanuman, God of the Monkeys of India *Urcuchillay, God of Animals *Vohu Manah, God of Persian Animals *Svarog, God of the Slavic Gods *Veles, God of the Russian Underworld and Misunderstood Guardian of Nature *Zurvan, God of Time *Papa and Rangi, Mother and Father of the Hawaiian Gods *Dagon, the Fish-Tailed God *Eschu, God of Communication *Tlaloc, God of Rain *Xochiquetzal, Goddess of Flowers and Love *Xochipilli, God of the Arts *Njord, God of the Norse Seas *Anansi, the Spider-God *Owayodata, God of the Hunt *Tomazooma, God of Storytelling *Hotamintamio, God of Native American Warriors *Calumet, God of the Peace Pipe *Tawa, God of the Native American Sun *Ilmarinen, God of Inventions *Yahweh, Creator of All Gods (General of Lady Cosmos) *Cosmos (Dissidia) (Creator and mistress of all that is good, especially her similarly-named Maximal envoy) Villain guests *Yosemite Sam *Jedah Dohma Category:Club House Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters